<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Уходя — уходи by Bronach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000128">Уходя — уходи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach'>Bronach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Made in Abyss (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они все покидают её, рано или поздно. Бездна отнимает их, уводя в свои глубины. А Непоколебимой Озен остаётся только ждать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Уходя — уходи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Озен считала, что тишина и одиночество ей привычны. Она стремилась уединиться в своей комнате, когда в Лагере Искателей собиралось слишком много исследователей, и даже общество собственного отряда часто тяготило её. В конце концов, ей всегда было чем заняться. Она изучала добытые артефакты, делала записи, проводила испытания, читала, вспоминала.</p><p>Но сейчас, когда её шаги гулко раздавались в пустых и тёмных коридорах Великой Порты, Озен почувствовала себя как никогда одинокой.</p><p>Он ушёл.</p><p>Они все уходили от неё. Рано или поздно, но это происходило с предсказуемой неотвратимостью.</p><p>Разве она не знала этого, когда спасла маленького сироту и поселила у себя? Но Озен и не собиралась привязываться к нему.</p><p>Она и в прежние времена старалась не сближаться с людьми. Человеческий век короток, а век исследователей Бездны короток вдвойне. Стоит только узнать кого-то, как получаешь сообщение о его гибели. В конце концов, всё это неважно, ценность имеет только информация, которую исследователи способны передать из глубин Бездны. Озен руководствовалась этим принципом и продолжала жить, а люди тенями появлялись и исчезали с её горизонта.</p><p>Озен не знала, сколько ей самой отведено времени. «Осколки Тысячи Мужей» давали ей силу и долголетие. Рассчитать длительность их действия было невозможно, да она и не слишком задумывалась об этом. Прошёл тот период, когда она с маниакальной настойчивостью выискивала «Осколки», выкупала, откапывала, выменивала. Тогда у неё ещё были стремления, желания, амбиции. Ей требовалось больше, чтобы стать сильнее, стать неуязвимой, чтобы пройти дальше, спуститься глубже, туда, где никто никогда не был. Отыскать редчайшие артефакты и прочно прописаться в истории наряду с величайшими исследователями.</p><p>И она добивалась, шла напролом, теряя команду за командой, не поднимаясь на поверхность долгие месяцы. Коллеги и помощники являлись лишь инструментами для достижения её целей.</p><p>Стала ли она такой с обретением белого свистка или никогда в действительности не нуждалась в людях? Сложно сказать.</p><p>После встречи с Лизой и в последующие годы, проведённые в её обществе, что-то изменилось в Озен. Словно надломилось, а из разлома взросло нечто новое, постепенно пуская корни во всё её существо.</p><p>Иногда она думала, что просто стареет, вот откуда эти непривычные и иррациональные желания иметь кого-то рядом, защищать, оберегать, заботиться. Озен одёргивала себя каждый раз, когда чувствовала нечто подобное, злилась, пыталась избавиться от того, кто вызывал в её душе эти странные волнения.</p><p>Но Лиза оставалась рядом. С Лизой можно было встать спиной к спине против полчища тварей Бездны, одержать захватывающую победу в схватке со смертью, удержать найденный артефакт, а потом, по возвращении на поверхность, весело отметить это событие в кабаке, рядом с другими исследователями, которые смотрели на них как на полубогов.</p><p>Никогда до и никогда после Озен не ощущала себя настолько… целой.</p><p>А потом Лиза ушла. Отправилась в своё Последнее Погружение, и Озен почему-то не стала её отговаривать. Вряд ли она имела на это какое-то право. Озен и сама знала, что такое зов Бездны и как сложно ему противостоять. Но и пойти с Лизой она не могла. Подавила в себе это желание, затоптала, запрятала.</p><p>На Последнее Погружение идут в одиночку, жертвуя себя Бездне без остатка, с полным пониманием того, что никогда не вернутся назад. Это паломничество для одного.</p><p>Озен твердила это себе и почти верила. Но правда была куда прозаичнее: она была не готова. Оставить всё, что строилось и создавалось годами, погрузиться в забвение. Уйти на Шестой слой сродни самоубийству.<br/>
Будь она лет на пятьдесят моложе, обладай прежней жаждой к безрассудствам и отсутствием желания просчитывать всё на десять шагов вперёд — быть может. Но не теперь.</p><p>Она останется Непоколебимой Озен. Всегда на своём месте, неизменная, и будет ждать. Ждать весточки со дна Бездны, ждать, когда дочь Лизы придёт к ней на пути к своему Последнему погружению. И ждать после.</p><p>Озен знала, что будет жалеть о своём решении. Лиза слишком прочно укоренилась в её сердце, чтобы расставание с ней не причинило боли.</p><p>Она вновь осталась одна, и поток времени побежал мимо, пронося лица и имена, которые быстро забывались. Пустота внутри ширилась, и Озен заполняла её работой, в которую погружалась с головой.</p><p>Озен больше не спускалась ниже Четвёртого слоя с экспедициями, даже редко покидала Второй слой. Берегла свой отряд «Подземных бандитов», ставший для неё своеобразной семьёй. Заменой тому, что не вернуть.</p><p>А потом появился он. Мальчишка, которого она спасла почти случайно. Марурук.</p><p>Он тут же решил, что может остаться с ней, а она почему-то не пожелала вышвырнуть его в тот же момент. Озен прохладно относилась к детям, но этот показался ей странно забавным. С его доверчивостью и покладистостью из него можно было со временем вылепить что угодно. Быть может, он станет её преемником, если конечно Бездна не сожрёт его с потрохами.</p><p>Озен увидела в этом своеобразный эксперимент. Её жизнь наполнилась новым смыслом. И она вновь допустила эту ошибку — позволила себе привязаться к кому-то настолько сильно.</p><p>Время будто ускорилось. Марурук рос так быстро, она едва поспевала за всеми переменами, что с ним происходили. Из милого малыша с округлым личиком, которого было так смешно наряжать в платьица и дразнить, он превратился в угловатого подростка, всё чаще просиживающего за книгами в её библиотеке. С годами в нём всё больше проявлялось стремление к знаниям. Раскопки на Втором слое уже не могли удовлетворить его интерес. Под присмотром старших товарищей он стал спускаться в пещеры «Великого Разлома», где находил всё более редкие артефакты, которые только подогревали его тягу к глубинам Бездны.</p><p>Уже тогда Озен поняла, что не удержит его. Но не смогла принять этого. Почти неосознанно она начала делать всё, чтобы не пустить его ниже.<br/>
На Четвёртом слое Лиза когда-то потеряла своего мужа Торку, а тот всё-таки был Чёрным Свистком, хоть и совершенно никчёмным.</p><p>Марурук мог стать прекрасным исследователем, но не в поле, не там, где твари норовят сожрать в любой момент, стоит лишь утратить бдительность. Книги, свитки, описание и каталогизирование артефактов — вот его стезя.<br/>
Это Озен пыталась внушить мальчику, но тот оказался слишком упрям и не собирался отступать.</p><p>Озен отказалась тренировать его, но Марурук втайне учился боевым навыкам у тех исследователей, что останавливались в их Лагере, а основам его обучили члены «Подземных бандитов».</p><p>Однажды, ведомая желанием доказать свою правоту, и показать, насколько опасна Бездна, Озен взяла Марурука с собой на Четвёртый слой. Но эта экспедиция возымела обратную реакцию — Марурук был в восторге. Он захотел остаться там дольше, организовать новые раскопки. Его переполняли идеи и стремления и совсем не пугали опасности, которыми страшила его Озен.</p><p>Когда их отряд закономерно подвергся нападению, Марурук проявил удивительную ловкость и смелость, которых Озен от него не ожидала, и отделался несколькими синяками и царапинами.</p><p>За поднятые с четвёртого слоя небольшие, но интересные артефакты, Марурука удостоили званием Чёрного Свистка.</p><p>«Осталось недолго» — осознала Озен и сдалась. Каждый день она теперь ждала, что Марурук сообщит о своём уходе, и этот день настал.</p><p>Он стоял перед ней. Озен смотрела на него будто впервые и не узнавала. Цвет волос и глаз — вот и всё, что осталось неизменным. Высокий, плечистый, жилистый. Резкая линия скул и чуть впалые щёки сменили полудетскую округлость лица, которая сохранялась у него очень долго.</p><p>Совсем взрослый. И когда это успело произойти?</p><p>Марурук что-то говорил, но Озен не слушала. Пустые слова и обещания. Бездна непредсказуема и безжалостна, и она вновь отнимала у Озен того, кто стал ей дорог.</p><p>— Уходи, — бесцветно пробормотала Озен.</p><p>Марурук попытался что-то донести до неё, с беспокойством заглядывая в глаза, но это лишь больше разозлило Озен.</p><p>— Убирайся! — рявкнула она в несвойственной для себя манере.</p><p>И он ушёл. А вместе с ним и «Подземные бандиты», но этому Озен была даже рада, быть может они смогут защитить его.<br/>
Защитить от Бездны. Смешно.</p><p>Но ей оставалось только ждать. И одиноким стражем она вновь и вновь проходила по витиеватым коридорам внутри Великой Порты, чтобы попасть в наблюдательный пункт и вглядываться вдаль. В пустоте её души всё ещё жила надежда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>